bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Munachi Binyuu
Note: Due to her Zanpakutou, Munachi will not be used in actual stories or RPs unless the other party allows it. Munachi Binyuu (美乳胸乳 Binyuu Munachi) is the soul of a deceased woman, who had become a Taishoku Kokumin during her encroachment. Appearance Munachi has a simple appearance. She long brown hair with side plaits, brown eyes, and usually appears unfashionable dressed, wearing detached sleeves that resembles a cheongsam and large, circular glasses. Despite this, she has a curvaceous figure, and her her most distinctive feature of it is her large breasts. Unlike normal Pluses, she lacks a chain on her chest. She is also noted to have an "02" tattoo on her left arm, and her outfits occasionally are emblazoned with an "02". Personality History Powers and Abilities Corporealization: Similar to a Jibakurai, Munachi dwells on the Earth due to some unfinished business, however, she takes it to a different level. This power grants her the ability to the ability to become tangible, to form a solid, touchable body that can be felt, seen and heard, something uncommon for a plus. Sengyō Shōhi (専業消費 Specialty Consumption): Due to being a Taishoku Kokumin, Munachi possesses the ability to devour the flesh and drink the blood of others, and absorb whatever abilities they possess. Special Ability Unknown at this point Zanpakutō Ecchihentai (エッチへんたい Lewd Pervert): It is sealed as a seemingly ordinary katana. However, the katana has a gauge attached to the hilt, similar to a speedometer. Gender Swap: Ecchihentai is very unusual, in that it possesses abilities even in Sealed State. If the opponent is cut with the sword, and as long as some of the opponent's blood remains on the blade, the wielder can change the opponent's gender by saying the command "Arouse" (唆る Sasoru). The Shinigami can change the opponent's gender as many times as they want by saying the command again, so long as the blood remains on the sword. The benefit of this is that a Shinigami will be unused to their body as a different gender. They will likely be unable to achieve the same level of balance and grace as they would with their original gender. The gauge on the hilt measures Munachi's arousal in the same way that a speedometer measures speed, and functions in the same way. If Munachi is calm, the arrow on the gauge remains on one side, in the green. But as Munachi's arousal rises, the arrow on the gauge moves from one side to the other, going from green, to yellow, to red. The purpose of this is that the Sealed State is actually quite weak at first. The edge is dull, the structure is fragile, and it feels heavy to Munachi's hands. But as her arousal level gets more intense, the more the gauge climbs to one side. And the farther the gauge is, the more powerful the sword is. As it climbs higher, the edge becomes sharper, the structure becomes tougher, and feels lighter in Munachi's hands, while still striking hard. At max, the sword is sharp enough to cut through another Shinigami's Sealed State, the blade becomes almost indestructible, and the sword feels as light as a feather to her. It is worth noting that the gender change caused by the Zanpakutou is permanent. Munachi could reach Bankai and re-seal, the Zanpakutou could get broken or destroyed,or even if Munachi is killed. The only way to reverse the gender change is for Munachi to do so of her own will. *'Shikai:' Munachi cannot activate Shikai at will. The gauge on the Sealed State's hilt must be at max. When the gauge is at max, it will meld into the sword, which becomes thinner and grows a hook on the end. :Shikai Special Ability: As long as some of the opponent's blood remains on the blade, Munachi can say the command "Strip"(切れ Kire) to make a random article of the opponent's disappear. The command can only be repeated once every three minutes. The purpose is actually strategic, as an opponent will be too focused on their nudity to fight efficiently, thus giving the wielder of the Zanpakuto the edge. The Shikai of Ecchihentai can still change an opponent's gender with the "Arouse" command. The Shikai actually doesn't seem dangerous at all. The metal rod doesn't even have the slightest hint of an edge. The hook on the end, though, is very sharp and is actually bladed. Munachi is able to hook the Zanpakutou into the opponent's flesh and tear it out rather gorily. Munachi says if she felt like it, she could even hook and rip out specific organs. *'Bankai:' Shokushi Ecchihentai (しょくしゅエッチへんたい Tentacle Lewd Pervert): Only once the opponent is completely naked can Bankai be activated. When the opponent is completely naked and Munachi says "Bankai", a large explosion of light engulfs Munachi. She is then seen riding atop a giant monster with many, many tentacles. :Bankai Special Ability: The Bankai summon emits a pheromone that acts as an aphrodisiac. The aphrodisiac pheromone will render the opponent with thoughts so clouded that they will be too aroused to concentrate on the battle. The tentacles are also capable of acting as intravenous injectors (vie hidden needles on the end of them) that can slightly alter the bodies of target to "sexify" them, such as by increasing breast size. Though seemingly useless, the ability could be used for combat advantage by making the opponent's breasts comically oversized to the point of severe hindrance. The affects of the body modification are permanent unless Munachi injects an antidote through their Bankai. Not even killing her will reverse the affects. Trivia *Her Zanpakuto was created by Cyberweasel89, a user on the old BFF. Zanpakutou Trivia * The name of the Zanpakutou can also roughly translate to "Lewd Transformation", which fits with the Zanpakutou's abilities. * The Shikai of the Zanpakutou, which resembles a thin rod with a hook on the end, is similar to a tool used in a prank between elementary and middle school students in Japan. The hook on the end of the stick is used to pull down an unsuspecting girl's skirt from behind. * The Bankai of the Zanpakutou is reminiscent of the common female fantasy and common anime pr0nagraphy act of "tentacle sex". * "Breast expansion" or "BE" is a sexual fetish that falls under the umbrella category of "transformation fetish". The "transformation fetish" category also includes shrinking, growing to a giant, becoming fat, aging or growing younger, transforming into an object or animal, and changing gender. This Zanpakutou also includes the gender change in its powers. * The aphrodisiac pheromone that the Bankai produces categorizes the Zanpakutou as a Poison-Type. Category:Female Category:Plus Category:Taishoku Kokumin